


The Journey of Life

by I_am_a_teacup_pig_named_MrPickles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, Gray Harry, Manipulative Dumbledore, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_teacup_pig_named_MrPickles/pseuds/I_am_a_teacup_pig_named_MrPickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many powerful deities, but Death only knew a few brave ones. Lux Potter, armed with intelligence and cunning, may be able to change the fate of the Wizarding World. She along with new friends will discover the mystery of the object that lies protected within Hogwarts. </p><p>"The brave soul can mend even disaster" - Catherine the Great</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading this story! Enjoy!

In the dark shadows of an alleyway, a creature lurked. He watched as a woman narrowly missed getting hit by this recent, popular invention the mortals called a ‘car’. The woman was not particularly eye pleasing with a pointed nose that was much too big for her face and dull brown eyes. Yet, when she passed she drew your attention. Maybe it was because she was because she was at least 9 months pregnant and had her face screwed up in pain.

The creature watched the woman until she turned the corner and went out of his view. The creature disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. He fallowed the women until she stopped at an orphanage, unable to travel any further. She was forced to have a baby there. 

The creature observed the pregnant woman as she begged the caretaker of the orphanage to have pity and help her. The creature stepped into the light of a street lamp to get a better view. He took the form of a man. He had white blonde hair and gloomy black eyes.

A couple traveled up the road with mirth in their eyes. They had probably were heading home from parties that the mortals where celebrating. The creature wondered why mortals felt the need to celebrate the ending of a year as the couple drunkenly bumped into him.

“I am terribly sorry, Sir,” the male slurred.

The creature smiled charmingly at the merry mortals, “It is quite alright.”

The couple giggled than returned to their walking, but the woman snuck another glance at the handsome man behind her. Yet, the object of her attention had his eyes on the pregnant woman who seemed to finally convince the orphanage caretaker to permit her entrance. He knew that the woman would not survive the night in her weak state.  
The man whispered to himself, “I do not understand why humans allow emotions to control them.”

“She is heartbroken. Her husband left her while she was pregnant with his child.”

The man predicted his companion’s arrival; she was there for all monumental births. Yet, he did not turn to greet her he just watched the orphanage. He could feel as the pregnant woman, Merope Gaunt, life slowly left her. “Surly she knew that Tom Riddle wouldn’t stay by her side.”

His companion moved so that she was next to him, “Merope knew it. Yet, she was blinded by love.”

“That is what I do not understand.”

“Venus would be happy to educate you.”

He sighed at the mention of their mutual friend, “Is Love still using that name?”

“You would stick with the same name for thousands of years too if the mortals named a planet after you.”

The man turned away from his friend with a frown on his face and whispered, “The mortals wouldn’t do that.”

The woman sensed that her friend was slightly insulted that the love deity got a planet named after her while he didn’t. She giggled and pinched his cheek, “Aww, is Death jealous.”

The man that was proclaimed Death, flicked his cheek out of his companion’s reach. Death glared at the midnight haired woman, “Leave me alone, Life.” 

The woman, now known as Life, playfully glared at Death before punching him lightly on the shoulder.

The deities turned their attention to the building across the street. They both felt the woman’s life slipping. They appeared in a room within the orphanage that held a sweaty Merope Gaunt with four women that acted as mid-wife’s for her, invisible to the mortals of course. After a couple minutes or more specifically at 11:29 PM on December 31, 1926 Merope gave birth to a baby boy. She named him Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Death grew inpatient as the woman with the weak life force was asked if she would like to hold her son. He took her soul before she could even respond. He did not understand humans and their emotions. Nor did he understand why every time he would take a mother’s life before she got to hold her child Life would glare at him. He brushed it off, as always and turned his attention to the crying child. 

The workers at the orphanage cleaned him off. One then dressed him in dirty, old clothes before taking him to a bed in a room separate to the others where other infants were held. 

Life cooed at the mortal children who reached out to grab her hair. Death stared at her with distain. The only thing that he cared about was that he would have to collect a quarter of these children’s souls soon for the reason that they would not survive winter. 

The woman that assisted the caretaker covered Tom Riddle Jr. with a blanket before leaving him in the dark with the others. When she left Life stopped playing with the child and turned her attention to the newborn in the corner.

Together they approached the bed. Tom Riddle had a tuff of brown hair and the blue eyes of a newborn. Tom looked up at the two people standing over him with wonder. His attention shifted from Death to Life, as if he was trying to decide who he likes better. He made his decision as he reached towards Life. 

The amusement and joy she had while interacting with the other infants was gone and she stared at him with grim eyes. She was very over protective of the life she created and always got upset over matters such as homicide, animal cruelty, or even deforestation. The fact that this small infant will grow up to be responsible of the mass murders made Life cold towards him. Yet, the fact that he was still an infant compelled life to force a small smile and cradle Tom in her arms. 

“He has a dark life planned for him,” Death mused.

Life nodded in agreement, “Yes. I wish that Fate was not so cruel.”

Scoffing, Death said, “You know how much our dear little sister loves to plan dramatic and tragic lives. Has she decided an ending?”

“Yes. She has not decided the hero she wishes to use, though she has an idea.”

“I pity which ever mortal she chooses.”

Life spared Death a glance before looking back down at the baby rocking in her arms, “She asked me to be reborn as a human again.”

Death looked surprised, “She wants you to be the wizarding world’s savior.”

Life did not respond, but instead started humming to little Tom Riddle. It was a melancholy, but beautiful tune. She rocked the little child until well after he was fast asleep and then put him back in his make-shift crib. She turned to her twin brother and stared at him with big sprightly emerald so different to Death’s emotionless black ones. Death would never take Fate up on her offer. Yet, he was sure that Life wound, due to the fact that they contrasted. 

Life vanished then reappeared outside of the orphanage to watch as people from the morgue came to collect Merope’s body. She knew what would await her. The death and destruction. She did not even want to be in England at the time of the Wizarding Wars. Yet, a part of her wanted to help the lives she created. If she went then there would be fewer deaths and families torn apart. 

She knew she could not outright stop the wars because that would be against the ancient laws. The wars have to happen but there are some things she could change by her presence. The only set back is that she would not be able to remember anything about her life as …well Life until her brother, Death, came to collect her.  
Life has been born a mortal before and has fought in wars against other deities, but she has never been in a mortal war as a mortal. She has seen the cruelty that Humans inhabit. 

She was scared. 

Death reappeared next to her as the everlasting protector he was. His chilling presence and guidance was almost always welcome. He touched her shoulder, “You know you do not have to-“

She cut him off, “Yes, I do. I could save many lives.”

Sighing, Death continued, “You do not always have to be the hero. Your presence will not only change the death count.”

“I know.”

They stood in silence long after the people from the morgue dragged Merope’s body away. The street light flickered and the winter wind hollowed. Death watched his sister as she started at her bare feet before smiling, “I need to go sister.”

She did not react to his statement. Only when he gave her a farewell kiss on the cheek did she look up, “Leaving so soon.”

He shrugged, “Many more souls to collect, I have been rather neglectful by standing here with you all night.” 

Life then noticed that the sun was rising. This reminded her of all her duties. She had to give all the women that got impregnated last night her blessing so they would not be stillborn. She needed to check the fertile lands for crops the coming spring. Most importantly she needed to tell Fate her answer.

On July 31st, 1980, Death was in St. Mungo’s Hospital for the birth of a baby girl. She was named Lux Harlow Potter. Death chuckled because her name literally translated into ‘light army’. He smiled as he watched both James and Lily Potter hold their daughter. 

“Good Luck, dear sister.” 

Then he vanished in a puff of black smoke.


	2. A very confusing week

Lux Potter had a very confusing week.

She got her first letter a week ago. Then her Uncle Vernon ripped it apart in front of her before telling her it was accidently addressed to her. It could not have been a mistake; it had her cupboard on it. Lux became even more determined to see the contains of the mysterious letter.

One time she tried to wake up early in order to get to the mail first only to find her Uncle asleep in front of the door. She lost three more letters and her curiosity grew. After this she was moved from the cupboard into her cousin – Dudley's- second bedroom. Yet, she did not care that she was not sleeping in an actual bed. She would trade it all for that letter.

As the week progressed, her Aunt Petunia had grown more concerned and Uncle Vernon became more unhinged and took to singing 'Tiptoe through the Tulips'. Despite her Uncle's defective strategies, the letters kept coming. Finally, on Sunday Lux was able to grab one. She was not able to read it because her Uncle grabbed her and hauled her into the car with Aunt Petunia and Dudley following behind.

They traveled for a few days making a U turn about every hundred miles to "Shake 'em off". Lux was really starting to question her Uncle's sanity. Especially when we got at least a hundred letters addressed to the hotel room we were staying at and he burned them while laughing manically.

The Hotel manager witnessed the whole thing and seemed concerned for Lux's safety. The letters were hers and she didn't seem to fit in the ugly, blonde family that had either no neck (Dudley and Uncle Vernon) or too much neck (Aunt Petunia), colorless blue eyes, and rounded features. While Lux was the exact opposite with wild black locks that never are straight, vivid green eyes, and sharper features. Lux was a rather pretty child. She would look better if her face wasn't hidden by her bangs and glasses, but they also hid her scar.

The scar was on her forehead and in the shape of a lightning bolt. When she was young she thought it was cool because it made her unique. That changed when Aunt Petunia said she got it in the car crash that her parents died in. From then on the scar only served as a cruel reminder of what she lost.

Uncle Vernon did not seem to get that these people who wanted to contact Lux will find them eventually. So, they ran until they reached a shack on a small, remote island. The shack only had one bed and couch that went to the married couple and Dudley respectfully.

Lux was lying on the dirty floor with a blanket that the moths have gotten too. She was awake. The reason wasn't because the storm outside seemed like it was going to tear the shack apart, but because it was a few minutes before midnight. Lux was almost 11 years old.

She wished that she had her parents where with her. Then she wouldn't be in this rickety old shack. Maybe she would even be loved. She would be surrounded by family members and friends. Lux's dream broke when thunder cracked and cool breeze blew through the shack and made Goosebumps appear on her arms.

Lux looked at her cousin's watch and watched as it turned to 12:00. She smiled and whispered to herself, "Happy Birthday, Lux."

She closed her eyes.

Thump.

Lux's eyes snapped open.

Thump.

It was coming from the door. Was something knocking? She moved to her cousin and shook him awake.

Thump.

As Dudley woke up he pushed Lux back; she hit the floor hard and might bruise. It did not matter Dudley was awake and judging by the movement in the upstairs bedroom so were her Aunt and Uncle.

Thump.

Lux moved behind a wall to keep herself hidden from view. Vernon came down stairs with a quivering lip and shotgun in hand. Lux did not know how he would hit anything if his hands did not stop shaking.

Uncle Vernon managed to stutter out, "W-w-wh-whose t-there?"

Thump. Eeekkkk. THUD.

The door hit the floor. Aunt Petunia let out a horrible shriek as a man so large that he had to hunch over to get through the doorway came in. The man- the giant- had black bushy hair and beard with a wide build. He wore a large coat and boots that looked as if they were made of baby seals.

Lux shyly poked her head out from behind the wall to get a better look at the man. The man's cheerful black eyes roomed around the room before meeting Lux's. He then smiled so wide at her and said in a joyful tone, "Sorry 'bout that."

He turned around and lifted the door in its proper place. When he turned he walked closer to Lux, "I haven' seen yeh since yeh were a baby Lux."

Uncle Vernon suddenly gained some nerve and pointed the shotgun at the friendly man, "I am warning you, sir, you are breaking and entering."

The man wordlessly walked over to Uncle Vernon and bent the shotgun so that it pointed at the ceiling. A shot fired and created a small hole that Aunt Petunia looked through as she and Uncle Vernon followed the Giant to the center of the room.

He was once again facing Lux, "Yeh look jus' like yer dad, but yer eyes. Those are lily's eyes."

Lux shuffled out and flipped her bangs in front of her eyes. Though her heart was souring, she never knew what her parents looked like. Her eyes never left the ground and she softly spoke, "Excuse me, but who are you sir?"

He smiled proudly probably because he got Lux to talk to him, "Rubeus Hargid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. Yeh of course know all 'bout Hogwarts."

"Sorry, sir, but I don't know."

Hagrid let out a merry laugh, "Where do yeh think yer parents learned it all?"

"Learned what?"

Hagrid stared at Lux for a moment before screaming, "DURSLEY!" He walked over to Lux's Uncle who was trying to get the wall to swallow him up, "YEH DIN'T TELL HER NOTHING! SHE DOSEN'T KNOW A THING!"

Lux spoke softly, but it was heard throughout the shack, "I know stuff. I get good grades in primary school."

Hagrid looked back at small child, "Not those types of things."

"What do you mean, sir?" Lux didn't understand and was confused.

"You're a witch, Lux."

Lux crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the giant, "That's not very nice."

"I mean ya can do magic, accidental magic, when your angry or scared," Hagrid quickly spoke in an effort to clear stuff up.

Lux, however, was skeptical. Witches don't' exist, she thought, they are just stories. Uncle Vernon seemed convinced Hagrid was right and was purple in the face. Aunt Petunia looked like she swallowed a lemon as Uncle Vernon spoke, "STOP! I will not have her listening to anymore of this nonsense."

Lux's emerald green eyes sparked dangerously, "You knew? You knew and you never told me!"

Aunt Petunia scoffed, "Of course we knew. My perfect sister went off to Hogwarts. She came home turning teacups into mice. MY parents were so… proud. Only I saw her for what she truly was – a freak! Then she married Potter and had you and I knew you would be just as abnormal. She got herself killed and we got landed with you!"

The light flickered and the wind around the shack grew stronger. Lux shouted, "YOU TOLD ME MY PARENTS DIED IN A CAR CRASH! YOU TOLD ME THEY WERE DRUNKS! YOU TOLD ME THEY DIDN'T CARE FOR ME. THAT THEY DIDN'T WANT ME! How could you?"

The news seemed to outrage Hagrid and the sight of the silent tears streaming down Lux's face did not help the Dursley's case. "Lily and James Potter die in a car crash? It's a scam! A SCANDEL!"

Uncle Vernon chose this time to speak, "I will not have some old fool teach her magic tricks!"

Hagrid's face darkened, "an' I bet a great Muggle like yeh will stop her."

Hagrid turned his back to the Dursleys and handed Lux the letter that has been following her for a week. She nervously adjusted her glasses before opening said letter:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September; we await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Lux smiled widely as she went through the enclosed list of supplies. Questions speeded through her head with the momentum of a train. She didn't know what to ask first but … "How do give them my owl?"

"That remind me," Hagrid said. Then he pulled out a live owl from his coat along with a quill and roll of parchment. Lux read his writing upside down as he scribbled down:

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Given Lux her letter.

Going to get her supplies.

Weather's horrible.

Hope yer well.

Hagrid

Hagrid rolled up the letter, attached it to the owl's leg, then he threw the poor bird out into the storm. Then he came and sat down on the couch"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Lux, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."

He threw a dirty look at the Dursley's.

"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it. …"

He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows —"

"Who?"

"Well — I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?"

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Lux , people are still scared." Hagrid looked over his shoulder as if he expected to see the Dark Wizard appear out of nowhere.

Lux was very confused, "Why it's just a name?"

Hagrid sighed and looked at Lux as if she was a naive child, "Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went … bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was …"

Hagrid gulped and no words came out.

Taking pity on him Lux suggested, "Could you write it down?"

"Nah — can't spell it. All right — Voldemort." Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Lux. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches … terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly-"

"Why?"

Hagrid curiously tilted his head, "Why wha'?"

"Why did he kill these people? Why did he start a war?"

Smiling slightly at the child in front of him, Hagrid said, "Because they were defending the muggles and muggleborn."

"Muggle?"

"Non- Magic folk. During this time, one o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway."

There was a small pause of silence. Lux once again wanted to ask why, but she thought that Hargid's answers were not satisfactory. In fact, they sounded scripted and lead to even more questions. Like, why did some Wizards and Witches not like muggles? That moment was when Lux decided that she would find the answers to all of her questions on her own. She did not what answers from faulty sources.

Hagrid started talking again, "Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side."

What does Dumbledore have to do with the Light side? People do not have to be Dark just because they are not close to Dumbledore, right? Lux began mentally writing a list of questions about what it means to be Light and Dark.

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em … maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —"

Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn. Lux was touched and a little bit disturbed at the amount of emotion Hagrid was displaying.

"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anyway … You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Raven. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age — the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts — an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."

Lux wondered how did she survive? As Lux pondered over this question, she saw a blinding flash of green light, more clearly than she had ever remembered it before, but she also remembered something else, for the first time in her life: a high, cold, cruel laugh and a strange shadow in the shape of a man. Lux has seen this shadow before, she was sure of it, but where?

Meanwhile, Hagrid was watching her sadly.

"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot …"

"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Lux jumped; she had almost forgotten that the Dursley's were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.

"Now, you listen here, girl," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured — and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion — asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types — just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end —"

But at that moment, Lux stood and temporarily silenced her uncle with a "Shut up!"

The shack started to shake and the wind started to blow stronger. This time Lux doubted that it was the storm's doing. Especially since Hagrid gave her a proud smile, "Yer powerful."

Uncle Vernon started talking again, "Why, girl? Are you proud of your parents? Do you think they would take care of you better that us- with their abnormal-"

Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley — I'm warning you — one more word …"

In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.

"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.

Lux wondered about the hole in the story, "What happened to Vol-, sorry — I mean, You-Know-Who?"

" Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see … he was gettin' more an' more powerful — why'd he go?"

People think that Lux defeated him, a powerful Dark Lord, when she was one?

"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.

"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Lux. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on — I dunno what it was, no one does — but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."

Hagrid looked at Lux with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Lux, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt like she was going to throw up. Why was she famous for something that didn't remember? What would people expect from Lux if they believe that she defeated Voldemort when she was one? Lux felt as if something was weighting her down, it was so heavy that she feared that it would crush her.

"Well, better get ter sleep. We leave firs' thing in the mornin'."

Hagrid gave his cloak to Lux for her to use as a blanket with a warning that there might be dormice in the pockets. Lux laid on the floor once again and thought of all the questions she would be looking for the answers to tomorrow. Despite the pressure she felt she was undeniably excited to be a part of this new world.

Everything made sense. Every time she did something strange like turn a teacher's hair electric blue or mysteriously end up on the roof or when she talked to snakes. That was all magic. She was a witch!

What made it all better was that she found out that her parents weren't drunks. They probably wanted her, too. She didn't even realize that she was crying until wet droplets traced their way down her face. She silently cried for her parents and all the other people who died in the war.

Around the time that Hagrid feel asleep and his loud snores filled the cabin was when the tears stopped falling. She realized that the Dursleys went to bed upstairs and that she was very tired. When Lux fell asleep she dreamed of her parents holding her and her Uncles that she knew as Padfoot and Moony laughing.

....

Death stepped out of a corner in the cabin. He walked over to the mortal with his sister's soul. Death had visited her over the years (whenever there as a death in the area) and had been furious when he found her abused and mistreated. He wasn't allowed to do anything to her relatives. The ancient laws made sure of that. Though that didn't stop him from planning as agonizing death for each of them and since Life wasn't there anybody could stop him.

Death stroked Lux's hair softly as she turned in her sleep. He was curious if she remembered him like she did in all her other lives and he had yet to decide if he wanted to meet her in his mortal form tomorrow or leave her be. He watched as she smiled in her sleep and made his decision.

Death stood at his full height before making a silent promise to see Lux tomorrow. Then he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.


End file.
